


Charactet

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look into Garnet's character.





	

Open main menu

Search Wikipedia  
Edit this pageWatchRead in another language  
Estelle (musician)  
English R&B recording artist  
Estelle  
Estelle Swaray.jpg  
Estelle in 2008  
Born Estelle Fanta Swaray  
18 January 1980 (age 37)  
Hammersmith, London, England  
Residence Los Angeles, California  
Nationality British  
Occupation   
Singer songwriter record producer actress  
Years active 2004–present  
Website estelledarlings.com  
Musical career  
Genres   
R&B[1] hip hop hip hop soul[2]  
Associated acts   
David Guetta Kanye West John Legend will.i.am Mark Ronson Faithless Sean Paul Kardinal Offishall Janelle Monáe Rick Ross Cee-Lo Green Chris Brown Nas Trey Songz Robin Thicke Salaam Remi Jeremih Raekwon  
Estelle Fanta Swaray (born 18 January 1980), simply known as Estelle, is a British singer, songwriter, record producer, and actress from West London, England. Estelle is known for her eclectic mix of various musical genres including R&B, soul, reggae, grime, hip hop and dance[citation needed]. She has experienced mainstream success with the single "American Boy" featuring Kanye West, reaching number 1 in the United Kingdom, and her collaboration with David Guetta in "One Love".

Estelle has released several critically acclaimed records and received a Grammy Award among other accolades. She is known for her collaborations with artists including John Legend, Robin Thicke, Rick Ross, Chris Brown, will.i.am and Kanye West.[3][4] Since 2013, she has voiced the character Garnet in the animated TV series Steven Universe.


End file.
